The Kumera Chronicles - A Naruto Fan Fiction
by OneofThem93
Summary: *Author's Note: I wrote this before the manga had ended, thus it is completely OP. Enjoy.* Many years have passed since the 4th ninja war came to an end. Now, even in the next generation, there is worry of war. The daughter of the Savior is here, Kumera Uzumaki! Ready to prove to the world she's not a knuckleheaded ninja like her father!
1. Chapter 1: Mission Saved

Prologue :

 _History tells of a man that once attacked a village, releasing a horrible beast to wreak havoc against the citizens that lived there. The village leader, known as the Fourth Hokage, sacrificed his life to save all that called the village home. He sealed the beast within his own son so that it may one day be controlled and taught to love. Sixteen years later, the son of the Hokage fought in a merciless war against the same man that had caused the beast known as the Kyuubi to rampage against his home. With the war won and all nations that had participated in the battles returning to their peaceful state, the young man was hailed a hero by all and placed in the position that had been held by many brave ninja before him. 18 years have passed since the war for all shinobi-kind ended. This is a story told by a girl, born to the hero of the world and the jinchuriki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is my story. I am the daughter of the Hokage. I am Kumera Uzumaki._

 **Chapter One : Mission Saved - The Beginning of the Adventure**

"Kumera, get back here! The Hokage will hear of this!" Kitami-sensei screamed after me. Yeah, that's me. The Hokage's daughter. A lot is expected of me, but what do I really need to do? I'm just a kid and a ninja in training. I think I finally pissed off Kitami-sensei though. I had finally pulled off the best prank ever.

Flashback, 5 minutes ago : _"Hehehe! Just a little more paint here and...done. I think that they'll finally appreciate the fact that I just wanted to remodel the classroom a bit. Uh oh, someone's coming." Kitami-sensei walks in as Kumera runs out the window, "Wh-what the hell?! Kumera!"_

It was an amazing prank, but since I did it and that's the third one this week, Dad will surely hear of this. Naruto Uzumaki is his name, the hero of the world. That's all we hear in Shinobi History class. 'Naruto this, Naruto that'. It's honestly getting on my nerves. I know he's important and all, but don't shove him down my throat in class. I get enough of it at home.

My mother, Hinata Hyuga, is the head of the Hyuga clan, a proud clan gifted with the visual prowess known as Byakugan. She is a wonderful woman. My sister and I look up to her. Yeah, haven't told you about her yet huh? Mostly because she's in the ANBU, an elite ninja force. She has always been the pride of my father and I'm just the one that reminds him of what he used to be. She was gifted with the red hair of the Uzumaki and I look like Mom. Yep, Najin is the leader of the ANBU younger elites. She may be 16, but she's very skilled for her age. Considering we both have the Byakugan and being Uzumaki-born, we're regarded as powerful ninja.

However, I'm the prankster and seen as a nuisance. Even my squad leader, Kitami Hajima, has been struggling with tolerating my actions. Maybe I should start acting more like a grown up? Eh, I have time for that later.

Here I am, sitting on the edge of the Fourth's face in the Hokage Mountain. "Gramps, wish I could talk to you. I'd ask you how to handle Dad."

"There you are! Now come with me to the Hokage's office. We need to get our mission orders," Kitami-sensei said with fierceness in her eyes as she grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Yipes!" I screamed as I tried to get away before I slumped my shoulders realizing that I had no choice but to go with her.

 _Knock, Knock._ "Come in," Naruto said looking up from his work on the desk. "Oh, Kitami. And you brought Kumera."

"Hi Dad, hope all is we-hey!" I yelped being interrupted by Kitami-sensei as she pinched my arm to shut up. _"Well I really didn't want to great my father anyway,"_ I mumbled to myself, knowing she heard me.

"I know she's apart of Squad 13, along with Kunji and Akamo, but compared to her teammates, Kumera has a tendency to want to make fun of her missions," she stated.

I could feel my father's eyes looking at me as he heard the report from Kitami. I wanted to slip into a hole as she continued. "...And she also defamed the classroom at the academy with paint. It's all over the place. That's the third time this week, Lord Hokage." She looked at me and I shrugged giving her my best smile, but that seemed to get me nowhere.

"I think the best punishment would be to keep her off the upcoming mission to the Hidden Rain."

Naruto was pondering over the idea of keeping me off the mission. "Dad, let me explain," I started, trying to plead my case. "I know you did stuff like this all the time when you were a kid. Why is it such a problem that I do it n-"

"Enough, Kumera," he interrupted. "Yes, I used to do things like that in the past, but I was much younger than you are now. You are 13 years old and the only reason you have to take those classes is because you failed tests while you were in the academy and were only placed within a squad so maybe you would be taught that learning was better than goofing off. You are not only an Uzumaki, you are a Hyuga as well. You-"

"...have a name to live up to," I said completing his sentence. "But you don't understand! I want to surpass you and Mom, I want to be a better Ninja that either of you are."

"Well, if that's your true dream, why do you continue to disrespect your teachers?" he asked me. I wasn't sure on how to answer, but Kitami was now standing to the side, also awaiting my response.

"Please, if I promise to keep my head clear and refrain from pulling pranks, I will prove to you that I can be a better ninja. Just please, not as the Hokage, but as my father, please let me go on the mission," I said bowing before him in respect.

Naruto looked up to me and then over at Kitami, who was shrugging, not sure what to do.

"I will let you go, on one condition..If when Kitami-sensei comes to report the results of the mission and she tells me you slipped up one time, you are off of missions for 3 months and will be taken off the list for future ANBU candidates. Do you understand me, Kumera," he spoke with deepness in his voice, as if he was understanding me.

I looked up to him, "Yes, yes Lord Hokage. I will not let you down, dattebay-o!" I said as I hurried out to rush home so I could get ready for the mission.

"You know that she will never grow up and must never know that she has a bit of the tailed beast within her, since her birth," Kitami said turning to leave out the door.

"I know, Kitami-san. But her sister Najin has more of the power within her and she has learned to control it through careful training within the ANBU. Kumera is still naive and it will take time for her to understand," he said reaching for the next scroll on his desk.

"I will make sure that the day she finds out, she will be within the village for you and Lady Hinata to handle."

"Thank you, Kitami-san."

She nodded and left to prepare on her own.

"Mom, Mom! I'm going on a mission tomorrow, so I need lots of Ramen for dinner," I yelled into the house as I jumped into my bedroom window. I looked at the picture of my squad. Akamo and Kunji were always there for me. Kunji Akimichi is the son of Choji Akimichi, the head of the Akimichi clan here in the Leaf. He's always a clear-minded guy, keeps to himself and is quiet most of the time. Akamo Haruno on the other hand is almost as rowdy as myself. However, his mother, Sakura was the student of the former Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She scares me. Of course, she scares my Dad as well. Akamo never knew his father and was raised single-handedly by Lady Sakura.

I grabbed my kunai pouch and counted out my shuriken. I know wind-style like my father. I've tried to perfect my own jutsu, to surpass him, but only know a few of them. I strive to make it where no one will ever look down on me again. To not see me as 'that kid who destroys stuff'. I will prove to them all.

"Kumera, sweetheart. Dinner is ready," Hinata said calling out to me.

"Okay Mom, I'll be right there," I replied. I grabbed a few scrolls that I had borrowed from the Library. Tomorrow would bring to light a new me. I will prove to my father that I can be a great ninja.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to the Hidden Rain 1

**Chapter Two : Journey to the Hidden Rain Part One - Akamo, you did what?!**

I ran out my bedroom door to the kitchen. Mom had learned from Ayame at Ichiraku Ramen Shop how to make the special broth at home. The ramen was always the best. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into my sister. "Aiyee!" I yelped falling backwards. I opened my eyes only to see Najin. "Onee-sama, you're home early. Guess the mission to the Cloud finished sooner than we expected?" She looked to me and hooked her kunai pouch on her uniform. "Yes, Kumera. It finished earlier than expected. I hear from Dad that you're going on a mission as well tomorrow."

I acted like my usual self and scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, it's not that much of a mission really. Just a document delivery to the new leader of the Hidden Rain." I wasn't wanting to let on that this mission depended on my history as an elite ninja like her, but it seemed like she already knew that I was in trouble at the academy. I gave her a hug, "Come on, don't wanna miss Mom's ramen, now do we?" I continued on my way into the kitchen. "Be there in a little while, Kumera," she shouted back at me.

My mother was standing at the stove and pulling bowls down from the cabinet. I walked up behind her and tried to scare her. "That won't work this time, Kumera," she said turning around showing she had her Byakugan active. "Ahh Mom, that's cheating," I said giving her a kiss reaching for the bowls so I could help set the table. She was pregnant with our new sibling. I was secretly hoping for a little brother that I could torment Dad with, but then we'd all be in trouble. She wasn't due for several more months, but she was already showing.

"I heard that you needed to not mess up on this next mission, right?" she said bringing the pot over to the table sitting it on the warmer in the middle.

"Gosh, I just got back from his office and everyone knows, even Najin," I said, pouting a little at what was going on.

"Kumera, you are 13 years old. How many more times are you going to get into trouble before you realize that your father and I cannot keep your butt from being punished?"

I looked down at the bowl after she used the ladle to give me some of the broth for the noodles. "I know Mom, but I just feel like there's something inside of me that wants me to be a free spirit. I don't know, it's just how I feel."

Her face turned sour before we heard Dad come in. "Well, if it isn't Ichiraku to-go," Naruto said with a smile. He always knew the aromas of the specially cooked ramen recipe.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Hinata asked him.

"Oh it was a busy one. Najin brought me her reports and I learned that the Hidden Cloud village is planning for a summit between the two of our nations. It would be nice to see Bee again, since he is the Raikage now after all."

"Well, that's good. I was just talking to Kumera. She's excited for her mission tomorrow," Hinata said, hinting at the fact that I was ready to become responsible with my duties.

"Oh? Well, Kumera, Kitami has told me for you to be up at the crack of dawn and at the front gate to leave when the rest of Squad 13 is," he told me.

"Yessir, I'll be there," I reassured him. I took a sip of the broth and pulled apart the chopsticks to begin eating once I knew he was sat down. Najin came in a little later, having taken a shower.

"So, Mom made Ramen...again?" she asked, leary of not wanting to eat the meal for the 4th time this week.

"Hey, when your father wants it, I make it. And he made a special request last night, so enjoy it and I'll make Spicy Bean Bento for you tomorrow," Hinata chimed in.

Najin, always her cool and collected persona, did a little 'yes!' motion when Mom mentioned the bento. That's my sister's favorite meal - bento and sticky rice.

I helped Mom clean up the kitchen a bit but had to get to bed early. I crawled into my bed and looked up to the moon that was gleaming outside my window. "Tomorrow, I'll make everything different."

 _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_. I hit the alarm clock and turned over before I realized that the sun was soon coming over the horizon. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" I attempted to jump out of bed and fell quickly onto the floor having gotten tangled up in the sheet. I rubbed my head and got to my feet, quickly pulling my clothes out of the closet. After putting them on, I looked in the mirror to see that I had put my shirt on backwards, my pants were inside out and my hair was still a mess. I rushed putting on my tabi boots and pulling my headband from by the bed. I pulled my hair back into a small ponytail and ran out the bedroom door. I was running so fast that I bumped Dad into the wall. "Sorry pops! Gotta run. See you in a few days!" I grabbed the bento from Mom's hands and kissed her quickly before running out the front door.

"Good gods, will that girl never learn not to run through this house?" Naruto asked Hinata pulling on his Hokage cloak.

"Just leave the girl alone, Naruto-kun," Hinata said giving him a kiss and handing him bento. "She's trying to make you proud."

I could see the sun was making it above the horizon now. "Dang it! I'm not going to make it." I pulled out one of my kunai that Dad had made for me and Najin and teleported to the front gate. I ran straight into Kunji, having misjudged the trajectory of the teleportation jutsu.

He quickly moved out of the way and looked over in my direction. "I don't know how you mastered Flying Raijin so fast, Kumera," he said moving to help me up. "Akamo and Kitami-sensei aren't even here yet."

"And she told me to be here early," I said panting. I was boiling at this point because I thought I was going to be late. I could sense her chakra nearby and knew she probably was just waiting in silence near us. I shrugged as I sat down on the ground near Kunji waiting for Akamo.

The silence was deafening since Kunji kept to himself. "So how's Minabi Yamanaka and Konoto Nara doing?" I asked him, trying to clear the air since he wasn't making any effort to speak anyway.

He shrugged and said, "Eh, so-so.." before he turned around and started watching a butterfly that was sitting on a petal nearby. _"Gosh, this guy is weird.."_ I thought to myself. The silence returned but not for long since we heard Akamo running up the pathway at light speed. I was the one this time that had to dodge out of the way since he was running so fast that he couldn't stop. He tumbled out of the way, making himself dirty as he finally came to a stop. "Ahh, ouch.." he said before standing up, dusting himself off. "Oh, sorry I'm late.. I had to help an old lady murder her garden.." he said panting.

"Akamo, you did what?!" I exclaimed as he continued dusting himself off, walking back towards us.

"I had to help her turn her garden ground over," he explained. "You never let me finish, Kumera."

"Oh, sorry, haha," I said, trying to make like I was innocent in this. We then heard a familiar noise behind us as we turned around. "Good, you're all here," Kitami-sensei said to us. _"Yeah I just wonder how long you've been here, Kitami-sensei,"_ I thought to myself, knowing she had been hiding. She's a lot like my Dad's old Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He told me stories of how Kakashi used to show up late to all the missions.

"Well, are we going to be heading to the Hidden Rain now?" I asked, wanting to get on our way.

"Yes, Kumera.. We are going to deliver this document to the leader there for his approval. It should take us about a day and a half to get there, and the same time coming back," she said holding up a thick scroll. "We will encounter bandits and rogue ninja. I know you three are prepared enough to handle this. Any other questions?"

We all shook our heads no and she turned around, "Then, let's get to it," she said leaping into action, with us following suit.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to the Hidden Rain 2

**Chapter Three : Journey to the Hidden Rain Part Two - The Decendant**

The first part of the trip had been an easy one. Well, for the most part. Kitami-sensei had thought about leaving Akamo behind at the Dango shop in the Hidden Grass Village. It was the one stop that he found out that the dumplings there tasted better than the Dango shop in Konohagakure.

 _At the dumpling shop, 2 hours ago... "Akamo, come on! I'll buy you a whole mess load of dumplings when we get back," Kitami-sensei pleaded with him._

 _"B-but I don't know when the next time we'll be able to eat! And they're so good!" he tried reasoning with her._

 _I sighed hearing the two of them bicker back and forth. I looked at Kunji and he just shrugged, taking his kunai out to count them. I knew that this would be a pain in the neck if this caused me to lose out on more missions in the future. I grabbed a hold of Akamo and dragged him out, "Come on, Akamo! We've got a schedule to keep to." Kitami-sensei handed the money over to pay for them as he was basically kicking and screaming to get more. "I don't know what you put in those dumplings, but you need to change it," Kitami said to the shop owner as they laughed._

Yep, this is my squad. The dumpling addict, the withdrawn one and the Sensei that tries to keep everyone in line. We're nearing the border of the Hidden Rain and there were guards on alert. After Lady Konan's death years ago, the new revolution that she had started had fallen apart before the war started. The new leader was supposedly a lost son of Hanzo of the Salamander. He had brought forth a new leadership in the Hidden Rain, no Akatsuki lackeys left over at the Fourth Great Ninja War were to enter the borders or they would be killed on sight. Things had become quite strict here. Kitami-sensei walked up to the one guard and told them that we were here delivering a message to the leader. They let us pass but Kitami-sensei told us to keep our eyes out. "Even after the war, other villages are no longer welcome here. We must stay vigilant and not wander away from the squad," she explained to us. We nodded in agreement and made our way to the mansion where the decendant resides. We were allowed inside only to find out that we would only be able to deliver the message, get his response and then leave at once. Akamo sighed, "We can't even look at the gift shops." I nudged him to keep quiet and he looked at me, "What?" I rolled my eyes and looked around. The leader came out, dressed in red armor. He had a mask over his face and spiky hair. He looked around seeing our four man squad and walking towards us. Kunji kept up his guard, acting as if something was off about this guy. "You must be Haikarumu, son of Hanzo of the Salamander," Kitami-sensei said greeting him.

"Yes, I am him. You must be the jonin from the Hidden Leaf. Welcome to our country." He walked over to sit at a desk, holding out his hand. I handed him the document and stepped back behind Kitami-sensei, in formation. "I didn't know the Uzumaki girl would be a part of your squad, jonin," he said with fire in his eyes. He opened the seal and read it's contents.

My heart was beating out of my chest. He must be the son of Hanzo, or why would he need the mask. The poison would be bad for us all if he were to remove it.

He wrote his own response down on a scroll, sealing it with candle wax and his mark, handing it to Kitami-sensei. "You can tell your Hokage that I reject his offer. He can read the rest within this scroll." We bowed before him and turned to leave. Kitami's face was now sour from the reception we had received.

"Kitami-sensei, we're heading back to Konoha right?" I questioned her.

"Yes Kumera, we are going back. But remember what I told you about your guard. Do not let it down for even an instant."

I nodded to her and looked to my squad members. We were continuing on our way, nearing the gate when I heard a ticking sound. I looked at the scroll attached to my sensei's backpack. "Sensei! The scroll is about to go off!"

She pulled it off and threw it just in time for it to explode. The guards nearby thought we had thrown a paper bomb tag at them. "No, no! It's the opposite! We were-" she was interrupted as she pulled out her kunai to block an incoming attack from one of the guards. "Prepare to fight our way out!"

I pulled out my kunai and backed up to my teammates. "Formation Alpha! Go!"

Kunji weaved the horse and ox signs, "Human Expansion Jutsu!" causing him to expand and grab about three ninja up off the ground, throwing them.

"Ninja Art! Demon Beast Summoning!" Akamo announced as he sent dark hounds towards the enemy. We were making progress until I had to whip out my own jutsu. I had worked on a new one a few weeks ago. It was still in the forming process but I had perfected it where we could make an escape if we needed to. I weaved 7 hand signs and inhaled deeply activating my Byakugan, _"Wind Style : Burning Vortex Jutsu!"_ I thought to myself as I released the spirling vortex, gathering up all the enemies before the wind turned into a huge flame, spirling into the air.

"Let's go!" Kitami-sensei screamed out, sending a shockwave back to the remaining enemies with her Tyrant Lightning Jutsu.

We made it back to the Hidden Grass village, out of the range of Hidden Rain ninja. I turned to look at Kitami-sensei. "You're hurt!" I said rushing over to her side. I pulled out a bandage and said a few words, bringing the healing seal up to the surface. I placed it over her wounded arm, making her grimace in pain. "It will be over soon, hold on." I taped it down and the jutsu healed her arm over time.

"I don't know where you got that from, but it helped. Thanks Kumera," Sensei said to me.

"It's not a problem at all, Kitami-sensei.." I looked over at the other two. Somehow we had made it out of there alive. The leader had put down an exploding seal into the scroll without our noticing it. It had malfunctioned or it would have exploded when we gave it to my father, the Hokage. My mind was rushing right now and my heart had fierceness within it. I wanted to go back but I looked to my sensei who was injured. "We have to make it back to the Leaf now." Akamo and I helped Kitami-sensei up onto her feet while Kunji took lead. We had to get back. Kitami-sensei was not looking good whatsoever. She might have been poisoned from the kunai attack. I wasn't sure, but Lady Sakura would be the one to help with that.

We rushed back to Konohagakure and were greeted at the front gate by my father. He looked to me with a sour expression. "For once, it wasn't me, dad.. It was Haikarumu. He staged for us to be ambushed," I said looking at him explaining.

"Meet me at my office for debriefing in 30 minutes." He hoisted Kitami onto his back and used flying raijin to teleport to the hospital.

I looked to Akamo and Kunji, "We should go to his office, there is a lot to do."

They nodded as they grabbed onto me for my teleportation technique to take us there.


	4. Disruption with the Rain Part 1

**Chapter Four : Disruption with the Rain - Part One - On the brink of wa** r

 _'This can't be..Father! *sobs* I can't lose you, not now! I'll have no one!'_ Kitami sat up gasping for air, feeling a tightness in her side to which she moved her hand over the bandage and grimiced in pain. The scene in her unconsciousness wasn't fantasy, it had been all too real. Her father was Kakashi Hatake and had taken his own life after being depressed for many years after the last war when she was about 8 years old. She had found him dead in their home. Although she didn't have his last name, she had his looks and that was enough for her. She looked around and realized she was in Konoha's hospital. She got up, straining on weak legs after having been in there for a while. She walked towards the window looking outside. It was night time and the trees were changing colors around the hospital. "How long was I out?" she questioned herself.

"Long enough that we thought we had lost you," a voice spoke from the shadows on the other side of the room.

She turned around in haste, gripping her side. "Wha-Kumera?" She sat down on the bed. "How long have you been there?"

"Every day and evening since we made it back to the Leaf. It's been about a month," I said helping her lay back down. "Your side is injured because that's the only way Lady Sakura could get the poison out by opening you up. Do you remember why you're here?"

Kitami-sensei looked down, "The leader of the Rain did this. What has happened since then? War?"

"No, Kitami-sensei. It hasn't started..yet.." I was downhearted because we would soon be entering a war with Amegakure. The army's leader is the son of Hanzo of the Salamander and is skilled in poisons. "My father has sent my sister to the Hidden Rain to scout out how many ninja we could expect to fight. She's been gone a week now."

Kitami looked down then looked back at me, "Why have you been staying here? Hasn't Lord Hokage arranged for a different team leader to lead you guys?"

"No, not at all," I started explaining. "We all decided to wait for you to wake up. We're a team and only a team under your leadership."

Kitami's face lit up hearing this from the number one knucklehead daughter of the Hokage. "You are growing up, huh Kumera?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said placing my hands behind my head. "It's basically like I was scared out of my mind thinking I had caused your death."

"Oh no, Kumera.. You don't have to worry about that. I am thankful your quick thinking saved me."

"Yeah, I had summoned Gamahiro to carry us the rest of the way when Akamo tripped spraining his ankle," I continued. "I could tell with my Byakugan that you were slipping from the world of the living and I was afraid of losing you, Kitami-sensei."

Kitami grabbed me around the neck and hugged tightly. "Thank you Kumera."

"Hey hey, no problem, Sensei! Gack! You're choking me.. heh heh."

"Tell your father I'll be in tomorrow to report," Kitami said before laying back to rest.

I bowed before her and used Flying Rajin to teleport home.

I arrived inside and fell back on the couch. Naruto came around the corner hearing the familiar sound that Rajin creates. "Whoa, what are you doing home? Is Kitami-"

"No, she's not dead.. She just woke up. She said she'll be in tomorrow."

"That's good. You go get some rest. I'm going to be training your teammates as well as you tomorrow for some special ninjutsu that will be needed against the Rain," he said turning back into the bedroom with my mom.

"Aye, sir.." I laid my head back and looked up to the ceiling remembering what had happened right after we returned.

 **4 weeks ago**

 _"Well what in the hell are we going to do now?" Akamo exclaimed sitting down on the floor of the Hokage's office. "If we don't have Kitami-sensei, we'll be disbanded as a squad."_

 _I hit him in the back of the head, "Pull yourself together, Akamo. We'll be just fine. Kitami-sensei will be fine."_

 _Kunji was standing back against the wall and looking out the window._

 _"Are you not going to say anything?" I asked him, a bit pissed that he wasn't even saying a word._

 _"Yes. Don't you think it was odd that the Rain let us in, then tried to kill us? Why?"_

 _I was taken back by his words and then thought about it. "It was probably because of me."_

 _"Wait, why you?" Akamo said looking up to me._

 _"I don't know! Maybe it's because I'm the daughter of an Uzumaki and have the Hyuuga byakugan. I really don't know!" I really didn't know. It was a mystery to me._

 _Naruto teleported into the office, taking off his Hokage cloak and hanging it on the door. "She's not looking too well. Sakura is working on it as hard as she can, but she may have to open her up to get the poison that went from the cut to her lower abdomen."_

 _We all gasped hearing that, then I spoke up, "When can we go visit her?"_

 _"Not anytime soon, Kumera. I need you all three to tell me what you know of what happened? Was Amegakure hostile?"_

 _Kunji stepped forward, "Not at first. The leader had attached a type of bomb seal to the scroll that he said contained his response to you. It detonated before we ever got out of the village. We were engaged in battle immediately and found ourselves running out of the territory soon after."_

 _I rolled my eyes because basically he told everything to my father without giving Akamo or myself a chance to speak. "Yes, basically all that Kunji said happened," I spoke up after he was finished._

 _Naruto looked over at the three of us, "I might be needing more info from you all later, but you may go rest."_

 _We started to leave, "But not you Kumera. You other two may go."_

 _I turned around waiting to hear the biggest lecture of my life from him. "Yes, Lord Hokage?"_

 _"No Lord Hokage right now, just your father. There may be a reason that the leader planned the ambush on your squad, but you're not going to like it."_

 _"Just tell me Dad, I can take it," I said having braced myself for the worst._

 _"You have a large portion of the Nine Tails within you and since you are the daughter of an Uzumaki and the wielder of Byakugan, you are a valuble asset to anyone. That's why they wanted you."_

 _I was shocked to say the least. "I'm a carrier of the Nine Tails? But I thought that was in you."_

 _He stood up and walked over to me, "Yes, but when your mother gave birth to you, for some reason some of the chakra within me had transferred into you and your sister. She's also a-"_

 _"You mean Najin knows as well?! How long were you going to keep this from me? Kitami-sensei could have died!"_

 _"Kumera! Calm yourself. No one outside of our family or your squad knows. Just us and Kitami-sensei knows," he said explaining more to me._

 _"I don't believe this. You all have been lying to me my entire life!" I said before storming out of his office running to the top of the Monuments._

"That has been a month ago now," I said before getting off the couch to go to my room. "They all kept it from me." Now, I understand why they kept it secret, to protect me and my sister Najin. I laid down on my bed and looked out the window at the moon. "And now he is planning on training me to control it. I wonder if my brother will also have some within him." My mother Hinata had recently found out she was having a son through the healing abilities perfected by Sakura Haruno. I shook my head. War is now upon us and everything I've ever known is soon to come to an end. Happiness will soon be replaced by strife and agony. War will eat the countryside like a chimera destroying a home. Everything would be fine, I was sure of it. And yet, it seemed like everything was being turned upside down. The war with the Rain will be a bloody one for sure. I just have to make sure that I'm ready for what lies ahead. Tomorrow is training with Dad and I couldn't be happier. I finally get to show him what I know and learn more as well. My sister has not been heard from in over a week. That concerns me. "Come home, Najin.." I said before turning over to go to sleep.


	5. Disruption with the Rain Part 2

**Chapter Five : Disruption with the Rain - Part Two - Najin's Fight**

 _"Najin! No! You cannot die!" "Ahh!"_ I woke up screaming in bed. Mom came rushing in and held me, "What is wrong, Kumera?"

"It's Najin. I had a nightmare about her," I explained.

"Don't worry, my daughter. Your father is going to order Team Ino-Shika-Cho to check on the status of her ANBU squad. Najin will be home soon enough," Hinata said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay mom," I said giving her a hug.

"Now get some sleep. You have training tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes mom. Good night." I turned over and fell back asleep, still concerned for my sister's well being.

 **Meanwhile on the outer edges of Amegakure Forest...**

"Naname, two enemy nin 3 o'clock, copy?" Najin said whispering into her communication device.

"Confirmed and seven more on our left flank as well," Naname responded. Naname has been a long time friend of Najin since she joined the ANBU. Long black hair and a skilled swordsman.

Najin covered her face with her hand, activating her byakugan to see through the blindspots. " _There are more than we initially thought there would be. This could be a problem in the long run,"_ she thought to herself. They were running low on provisions even though they had everything they needed sealed in transportation scrolls, they would have to head back to Konohagakure soon.

"What should we do, Najin?" Naname asked over the com. "If we don't move before sundown, we'll be spotted by the next shift that the Rain has on watch."

Najin thought it over and still wasn't sure what in the world they should do. "For once, I'm not sure. We could make it back to the Hidden Leaf in a day's time, but giving up on this mission will result in a possible attack on the village."

"So, we're pretty much screwed, huh?" Naname's voice came back over the com.

"Mmhm, pretty much," Najin admitted with sadness.

The Amegakure ninja they had been watching moved suddenly. "Where in the hell did they go?!" Naname questioned. Najin activated her byakugan trying to find the enemy.

"They've spotted us! Dodge formation Seven-Alpha!" Najin said calling out the moves to all ten ANBU there. Everyone got out of the way as an acid rain jutsu hit the trees that they had been hiding in. Najin was using her byakugan in haste trying to get location on the enemy. "Naname! Quarter turn, three incoming!"

"Right!" Naname said turning around. "Ninja Art: Troll Beast Summoning Attack!" Three giant demons appeared and took on one each of the invading ninja. "Why in the hell are they coming at us now?"

"It must have been ordered by their leader," Najin responded dodging another attack, "Eight Trigram Vacuum Wall Palm!" She forced back four ninja as she jumped left and right. _"This is not good! If we don't get out of here soon, we'll be overwhelmed by the reinforcements."_

"Ahh!" Naname screamed being bound by chakra threads and brought down to the ground.

"Naname! No!" Najin screamed teleporting to her friend via Flying Rajin. She cut the threads with a specially crafted kunai and teleported back to a safe area she had set up previously. Naname was injured and her breathing was strained. "Oh no, poison," Najin said looking at Naname's chakra. "It's the same as what the leader used on Kitami."

"Just leave me here, Najin..I'll be fine.."

"Naname, you need to just shut up and let me handle this," Najin said pulling out a poison removal tag. She placed one over the biggest injury to take out a majority of the poison. Naname gritted her teeth as the poison was removed from her body. "It's not much but it will help," Najin said pulling the tag off and setting it on fire.

"Quick! They're over here!" one of the Amegakure ninja announced.

"Najin, you have to get back to Konoha. Leave me," Naname said, coughing a bit.

"No, I will not leave you," Najin responded as she felt something hit her in the back of the head knocking her out.

When Najin came to, she was tied up with strong chakra cancelling ropes. She looked around and realized she couldn't activate her byakugan. _"Damn it,"_ she thought to herself. She saw three ninja standing nearby.

"She's awake. Sad that most of her comrades couldn't make it. Doesn't matter though. We have an Uzumaki girl under our control," one of the ninja said.

"We should send for Lord Haikarumu. He will want to see her for proof," another said.

One of the ninja walked up to her after the other two left, "Your friend that you were captured with has been placed under ICU care. She's not dead, as she is of use as well."

"Naname?" Najin thought to herself.

"Yes, it is Naname. Do not think I cannot read your mind. Watch what you think, Konohagakure-nin," he said before turning around to go sit outside.

It wasn't enough that she was bound in the blasted ropes, but now she was going to be used against her will by the leader of the Hidden Rain. At least Naname was safe and well, to a point.

She sat there in the dark before footsteps walked into the room she was being held in. "Well, well. If it isn't an Uzumaki. This must be my lucky day."

Najin looked up to see the mask-covered face of Haikarumu. She sat in silence watching him walk around her. As he touched her hair, she tried to pull it out of his hand to which he just grabbed her and pulled her back. "Ahh, the crimson hair of an Uzumaki but the visual prowess of the Byakugan. What an amazing combination."

She struggled feeling the pain of him pulling her hair back, "What is it you want to do with me?"

"Oh no, if I were to tell you that, you would find a way to transmit it to your Hokage. But wait, you can't, because that man over there has the ability to read minds and would stop you in an instant."

Najin was truly in a situation that she couldn't figure out what to do. "Let me go!" she said pulling against his grip, leaving some of her hair in his hand. "You will not get away with starting a war. Lord Hokage will not allow it."

He was holding her ANBU mask in his hand before he dropped it on the floor stepping on it, shattering into pieces. "You will know that it's not just your longevity or visual abilites that I want. It's the fact that you have something within you that will aid me in this war."

She knew at that moment that he wanted the power of the Nine Tails. She knew that she had a portion of it within her since her birth. She began to focus her energy to send it to the essence that lay within her.

"Do not think of trying to escape, ninja. You will be sent to the front line under our control soon enough." The leader turned around and left out of the room. The door was closed and Najin continued to focus her chakra. The ropes were fighting against it, but soon enough the red chakra of the Kyuubi was overwhelming the ropes.

She opened her eyes and looked outside. No one was around. She lifted her arms and the ropes fell to her side. She stood up and used her sage art that her father had trained her in to sense Naname's chakra. "I'm coming Naname." She used her flying rajin to teleport before her friend.

"Najin, what are you doing here?" Naname said surprised.

"Hush, we're going home," Najin said destroying the chains that were holding her friend.

"But we can't get out of here. It's impossible. The others...they were killed for trying," Naname said feeling downhearted about the situation.

Najin sensed other ninja coming down the corridor. "We have to try." She bit her thumb and summoned a toad, "Let us in your belly to go outside."

"Yes, Lady Najin," the toad responded opening it's mouth. Najin took hold of her friend and moved into the toad's mouth.

The toad combined with the floor and then reappeared outside. They were regurgitated by the amphibian. "Summon your cousin and get us on the road back to Konohagakure."

The toad placed it's foot on the ground and a giant toad appeared. "We need to get back to the village," Najin said explaining the situation. "We're not safe here."

"Hop on and I'll get you there in no time!" it responded.

"They've escaped! Scout the area and bring the Konoha ninja back!"

"They've just now noticed we've been gone," Naname said holding onto the frog.

"I know. I'm going to hold them off for a bit. Get her out of here. I'll catch up," Najin said turning back towards the stronghold.

"No! You can't fight al-" Naname tried to reason with her before being interrupted by the toad sealing her mouth shut.

As the toad jumped away, Najin transformed into the three-tailed cloak of the Kyuubi. She moved with such speed to attack the incoming attack. She knocked back several of the ninja and threw them into the building, causing holes to appear in the infrastructure. "Stop the Uzumaki!"

She was hit with kunai coated in poison as she was thrown back by a group attack by the Amegakure ninja. Najin panted from the poison entering her system. "Damn it, I'm not going to make it back." She collapsed on the ground and looked up at the sun in the sky. A shadow covered her over as she began to pass out.

"Choji! Knock them back but watch out for the poison!" Shikamaru said grabbing Najin up with his shadow possession jutsu, pulling her back to their location.

"Shikamaru! The leader is coming!" Ino said stepping back to take hold of the young Uzumaki girl.

"Let's get back to Konoha. Double time!" Shikamaru said running side by side with Ino as Choji caught up to carry the three of them faster.

"They're gone, Lord Haikarumu," one of the Ninja said reporting to the leader of the Hidden Rain.

"Gather our forces. Advance the plans of war. We're going ahead with our next plans," Haikarumu said in response, growing angrier by the second.


	6. Chapter 6: Combined Forces Part 1

**Chapter Six : Combined Forces - Part One - Arrival of the Hidden Cloud**

"Najin. Najin! Wake up!" I screamed at my sister as she laid in the bed.

"Wha-" she screamed as she grabbed her side, still weak from the poison.

"Oh, you're going to be okay.." I said with a smile as I looked at my sister. She was always my idol growing up because she was always three steps ahead of everyone. But now, lying here weak from the enemies attacks, it didn't seem like she was my sister.

"Why were you screaming at me?" Najin said, sitting up on the edge of the bed at Konoha's hospital.

"Well, I needed to be sure that you were alright. Dad just now let me come in here to see you," I said, reassuring her.

She looked at me weirdly, "How long have I been out?"

"A week. That's all."

She gasped at the notion that she's been knocked out for about a week. "What? Why didn't anyone try to get me up? I need to make sure Naname is alright.."

I sighed at my sister as she was getting so upset, "Naname is just fine. She's in the next room. You need to get more rest."

Najin pushed me out of the way, "I've rested enough. I need to go to Lord Hokage's office and give my report."

I pushed her back with a bit more oomph and held her down on the bed, "I think he'd want you to stay here, Najin. Don't strain yourself."

"Get out of my way, Kumera! Don't make me force you to let me go."

She was struggling against me and I just stood back, letting her force be overdone as she almost fell off the bed. "Why do you always do this? Just because you're a big time ANBU agent doesn't mean that you need to be so rough with me. I'm only doing what Mom ordered me to do."

Najin huffed at the fact that I had mentioned the ANBU position, "You don't get it Kumera. Maybe you will someday." She stood up and struggled to put on her clothes.

"If you wait a minute, I can go get you a fresh uniform," I said handing her the ANBU mask.

"I'll go home right after I report in to him," she said, running her hand over my head. "Just go tell Mom I'll be there soon, little sister."

I huffed at the fact that she still treated me like a little kid. No matter how old I get, I guess she'll always treat me like I'm a nuisance. I walked out of the hospital room and went to tell Lady Sakura that she had left.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, she decided to go report her side of the incident to my dad. I couldn't stop her," I admitted, my hands in my pockets.

"She's not even supposed to be moving around at this point. There was an enormously high about of poison in her system. You should have tried harder to keep her here for a little while longer."

"Hey, I'm just her sister, not her keeper. If you had wanted her to stay here, you should have bound her to the bed," I said shrugging.

Sakura's eyes glowed brightly as her anger was rising. "Quit being so smug. God, I swear sometimes you're not even his daughter. Naruto was never this smug, Sasu-" she said stopping mid-sentence.

"Yeah I used to hear that a lot about your friend. But he's not here in the Leaf now and that's all there is to it. If Najin gets sicker, I'll bring her back." I walked off leaving her there to go through the paperwork.

I knew who she was speaking of. Sasuke Uchiha was a former member of Team Seven, the squad my father was also in. He had fought Naruto years ago after the war was finally ended and with them ending it in a draw, it was a fact that Sasuke decided not to return to the Hidden Leaf. Some had said that was for the best. He had become the newest Sage to travel the world and stay far away from Konohagakure. That all aside, I had to get home and tell Hinata that I had failed in keeping my sister at the hospital.

I teleported via my flying rajin into our living room and walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"She left the hospital and went to the Mansion to report in to your father, huh?" Hinata said without turning around.

"I swear you have psychic powers, mother," I said sitting down and picking up a rice ball to snack on, to which my mother knocked it out of my hand. "Yeowch! What was that for?"

"I'm not psychic. You and your sister are so predictable, that it's not even funny anymore. And you must wait for your father to come in for dinner."

I grumbled under my breath because my mother's cooking was always so good and she was making me wait. I looked at my beautiful mother and saw her frame was being overtaken by the baby bulge in the front. I laughed, "You're going to pop before my brother gets here. Have you and Dad thought about a name yet?"

"No. We were hoping you and Najin could come up with a name. Perhaps since we're not planning to have any more kids after he's born," Hinata said turning around to stir the broth in the pot.

"Great. Najin has to help with something huh? You know she's not good with names, Mom."

"Yes, but I thought you might be more interested if you thought that your sister might best you in something," Naruto said coming in, hanging his cloak up on the wall.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug, to which he returned it. "Najin's not with you?"

"No, I told her to come home but she insisted on visiting Naname before doing so," he said.

"Hmm, how about the name Juliochi?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ahh, we'll think about it. Keep trying though," Hinata said with a chuckle.

Dad sat down and told me to go into the other room for a bit. I stayed behind the door to listen what he had to tell my mother. "The Hidden Cloud as well as the Sand are coming to aid us with the war that's coming on with Amegakure."

"Naruto-kun, war?" Hinata said, surprised.

"Yes, my love. We're entering the time of another war. They don't like the alliance between other nations and don't wish to be apart of it. It's so ignorant of the leader of the Hidden Rain," Naruto said explaining the situation to her.

"I know, dear. You will figure stuff out. I know you will," Hinata said serving up dinner.

Najin showed up just before I went back into the kitchen. She seemed downhearted but I didn't think anything of it. The Hidden Cloud would be here tomorrow and I needed to be trained to participate in the war as well.

 **The next day**

Mom came and got me up early, "Kumera, your father has requested you be at the gate with your squad to greet the Kumogakure ninja."

"Ungh, okay Mom," I said getting up. I dressed in my usual garb and climbed out the window. I made my way to the Western Gate of the Village and waited for everyone else. I yawned seeing them coming my way.

"You're here early, Kumera," Kitami-sensei said showing up with Akamo and Kunji.

"Yeah, apparently we're to greet the Hidden Cloud nin.."

Naruto showed up and looked down the pathway. "Here they are."

The ninja from Kumogakure showed up, a thousand or more in the squadron. "Dang, there's a lot of them. Do we have room for them all?" Akamo said seeing the numerous ninja coming.

"Absolutely," Lord Hokage said walking forward to greet the leader of Kumogakure. "Lord Bee. It has been a long time," he said as he fist bumped the man with shades.

"Yeah-It really has been a long time, can't you see? I've even got my family with me! Whee!" the dark skinned man said fist bumping with my father, pointing at a tall young man with identical shades on.

I saw the tall young man and he walked forward giving a handshake to Lord Hokage, "I'm Ukuu, his son."

"Welcome to Konohagakure," I said walking up next to my dad.

"Lord Gaara will be here with his squadron within the next week. We should talk in my office, Lord Bee," Naruto said turning towards the village.

"A'ight, Lord Hokage! Lead the way, yayy!" Lord Bee said in his Enka rap style.

War would soon be upon us and Amegakure must be stopped. I watched the large squadron file into the village through the gate. War. We're really going to war. I couldn't believe it. And yet, even as young as I am, I would be participating in this war. But it's to protect the world from the wrath of the Hidden Rain. To protect the heritage and everything for the future of the children. For my unborn brother and all children not knowing what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7: Combined Forces Part 2

**Chapter Seven : Combined Forces - Part Two - Arrival of the Hidden Sand**

The rest of the day had gone as planned. Since my Dad was now having meeting after meeting in the War Room here in Konoha with Lord Killer Bee, I was stuck with Kitami-sensei at the training field. Sure my teammates had been there, but I still really wanted Lord Hokage to be there to see my work.

 _ **At the training field, 8 hours ago...**_

"Kumera! Throw your kunai and aim for the tree 200 yards out!" Kitami-sensei said, shouting orders as usual. She really was a pain in my neck. I knew all the kunai and shuriken jutsu there were to know in the history of forever and yet, she still had me training more and more. I sighed and activated my Byakugan, taking the stance to throw them. She hit me in the back of the head, "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"In the heat of battle, you may be blinded and can only use your hearing to aim at the enemy target," she said rubbing her hand from hitting me so hard.

"Yeah yeah! Alright, but did you have to hit me so hard?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Would you have listened if I had told you in another way?" she asked being so smug about it.

I rolled my eyes and closed them, ignoring her question. In truth, I would have probably ignored the crud out of her and just continued on. I listened towards the direction where I needed to throw my kunai and heard a rustling near the target. I jumped in the air and threw my kunai hearing a 'Yipe!'.

I opened my eyes and looked in the direction. "You used Akamo as the target?" I said slumping my shoulders.

"Yes, he offered. I said okay," Kitami-sensei said looking away. "You almost got him too."

"She almost stabbed my neck with one of those! I quit!" Akamo said throwing the kunai back in front of me.

Kunji was off to the side reading a book. A butterfly landed on his head and he didn't even move. I got an evil idea and threw a kunai towards the butterfly. Much to my surprise, he caught the kunai just before it hit the target. "Aw, man!"

"You hurt a butterfly and I will hurt you," Kunji said, looking at me with death in his eyes.

I was amazed at the protection and quickness. I was also scared of him with that look. I shrugged it off and looked away. I had never had anyone look at me like that, except for my father.

 ** _Currently..._**

Well, I'm now sitting on the edge of Ichiraku's roof and looking at the Monument Mountain. The sun is starting to set and I could feel my stomach grumbling. A strange feeling surrounded me before I decided to leap down. "Nah, it couldn't be anyone." I walked into Ichiraku and saw Lady Ayame.

"Hey there! The usual, Kumera?" the ramen shop owner said with a chipper smile.

"Yes ma'am, extra broth," I said pulling up a seat.

"Coming right up," she said as she went to work. The place at changed. It was now bigger on the inside and had a tea bar. A sense came over me again, "Dang it." I activated my Byakugan while sitting there, but couldn't find anyone. It was strange for sure. My ramen came and I ate it up, leaving the money and tip. I walked outside and jumped to the top of the building once again, looking with my visual jutsu.

"Well, hello.." a young girl's voice came from behind me.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I was startled, almost falling off the roof.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Shira," the girl with bright red hair said.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Well, Shira. We don't scare people like th-" I stopped mid-sentence because I noticed her Hidden Sand headband. "You're from Sunagakure."

"Yep, sure am! My father is the Kazekage. He should be here soon, I just wanted to get a feel for the place.." She said turning to look at the mountains. "Wow! I had heard about these from my father but never saw them. Those are your past leaders?"

I was amazed that such a hyperactive girl is the child of Lord Gaara, who is always so calm and not very loud. "Yes, those are our past leaders and the current one."

"Neat!" she said turning back towards me. "Oh! I almost forgot. I was sent here to tell Lord Hokage that they will be here tonight instead of tomorrow." She handed me a scroll that held the message from Lord Kazekage.

"Ah, well. I can take you to my Dad. He's with Lord Killer Bee right now. Shouldn't be too much of an issue," I said skimming over the words in the scroll.

"You're the daughter of the Hokage?! Oh you're Kumera! So nice to meet you," the red head said taking my hand and shaking it violently.

"Alright alright! Heh heh. Let's just go," I said jumping off and heading towards the Hokage's mansion.

"Following you, Lady Kumera!"

"No LADY! Just Kumera!" I said yelling back.

Najin had laid in bed most of the day. Hinata walked in to her room, "Najin, sweetie. Would you like to go with me to see the baby on Lady Sakura's new machine?"

Najin turned over towards the wall and didn't answer. "I know you've been depressed, my daughter. But you need to get out some. Naname came by to see how you were doing. She's been released."

Still no answer came from the oldest daughter. "I'll leave you some bento in the fridge whenever you get up." Hinata turned and closed the door back, leaving to go see Sakura at the Hidden Leaf Hospital. Najin turned over and sat up. She looked out the window. It was mid-afternoon and she had been in bed all day. She hadn't even done anything. The news she had gotten from Naname was what had made her feel so down.

 _ **Previously at the hospital after waking up and Kumera leaving...**_

 _*knock knock*_ "Hey Naname?" Najin said opening the door. Her friend was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked to the door, "Hey Najin!" she said with happiness in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" Najin asked her.

"Oh doing better now that Manui came by saying I was promotoed to captain of the ANBU! Isn't that great?"

Najin was in shock. That would make Naname her boss and she would be pushed back down into the recruits. "Y-yeah, that's g-great, Naname."

"Oh don't worry, I still want you on my squad," her friend said wanting to make Najin still feel needed.

Even now, Najin was standing in front of the fridge looking at the bento stacked up. She didn't know what to do. She could request to be released out of the ANBU but then it would be a stretch as to whether or not she'd be recommended to be a Sensei to all the newer recruits. She was truly depressed but had to figure her way out of this. The war was oncoming and she knew she would be needed. If anything else, she could be a coordinating ninja.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

*Knock* "Lord Hokage," I said walking into his office.

"Yes, Kumera. What is it?" Naruto said looking up from some of the paperwork.

"The daughter of the Kazekage is here and she has important information," I said in return.

"Oh, of course. What's up?" he said.

"Hello Lord Hokage! This is a great honor to meet you! It's such an honor!" the hyperactive Sunagakure ninja said bursting into the door.

Naruto's eyes went wide and Lord Bee was also stunned to hear the girl being so ecstatic. "So hyper, yo. Calm down your roll."

I put my hand up to my forehead, "Anyway, she says the Sand ninjas will be here tonight."

"Oh yeah! My father's battalion will be here tonight."

"Well, that's good news. Go tell your father that I'll meet up with him later on."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" Shira said bowing.

"There's no need for that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to offend," Shira said.

"You didn't. Just go on your way," Naruto said rubbing his head from the rush of it all.

"Yes sir!" Shira responded heading out the door.

"Kumera, go get your sister and tell her I need to have a word with her," Lord Hokage said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

I headed out and went to the house, knowing I'd find her there. I walked in the door and looked around. I found her sitting in the kitchen. "Sister, Dad said he needed to talk to you."

She looked like such a pitiful sight. Her hair was just simply pulled back and she looked so sad.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there soon," Najin said standing up from the kitchen table.

"What is your problem, Najin?" I said, being nosy.

"Don't bother in business that isn't yours, Kumera," Najin said looking over her shoulder, giving me a glare.

"I'm your sister, so it automatically makes it my business!" I said pulling at her arm.

"Don't touch me! You couldn't possibly understand! Now butt out!"

I stood back and was in shock. She had never yelled at me before. Well, of course she did when I got into her makeup as a kid, but not like that.

"Fine. Just go report to Dad." I huffed and turned around leaving out of the house.

The Hidden Sand ninja arrived at the village gates and were welcomed. We now had enough militia to fight in the war with Amegakure. It's just a matter of whether or not we would win.


	8. Chapter 8: The Alliance Stands Strong

**Chapter Eight : The Alliance Stands Strong - You want me to do what?!**

The world is becoming such a frightful place. Today was as frightening as it could be. I had to make it back to the Hidden Leaf after delivering an ultimatum to the commander leading Amegakure's army, barely escaping with my life. The rendezvous was in a neutral zone and yet, they managed to break their deal with us. It was the first mission that I've ever had with my sister. Lord Hokage's reasoning with why I had to go with her and her squad was to test my ability to be possibly put into the ANBU. I, for once, was shocked. It was a basic mission after all, not as if I'd be tasked with having to assassinate anyone. The only thing I had to do was a doppleganger disguise. Shikamaru had advised my dad against letting me or Najin go to the rendezvous, but in the end, even the leader of the Nara Clan was overruled. I haven't really mastered the jutsu needed, so this mission is already very risky.

"You want me to do what?!" I was shocked to hear the words out of my father's own mouth.

"I want you to go with your sister and the ANBU squad to deliver an important message to the commander of Amegakure's army. Is there a problem?" Naruto asked me.

"Oh, of course not. But sis, you can't be up for this?"

"Oh hell no, I'm not wanting this at all. I even tried arguing with him, but he threatened to put me on desk duty for six months if I didn't comply," Najin said.

"I'll put you both on desk duty if you don't follow this. I'm not only your father, you know. I'm also the Hokage," he said with a smirk on his face.

I thought for a moment, maybe he would think against using us in this mission. But it turned out to not be the case. That was yesterday.

"Kumera! Hurry it up already! We need to make double time to get to the rendezvous point!" Najin screaming at me was proving that this mission was going to be a pain in the neck.

"I'm hurrying up. Do you want me to fail or not?!" I spouted back. I was trying to figure out a good disguise. I even had to put my hair in a different style than my normal version.

When I looked in the mirror, I was very proud of what I had come up with. "Good, now they won't be able to tell who I am, with or without a mask." I still had to work on the voice. The intelligence the village had received prior to this mission being coordinated was that the Hidden Rain had recorded our voices during the encounters we've had with them. Supposedly there was a high chance they would know in advance that Najin and myself would be a part of the squad meeting up with their commander, but in truth we were the only ones available for this. Since the arrival of the Hidden Sand three days ago, a majority of the ninja in the village were needed to provide assistance to the armies here.

"Do re mi fa so," I said looking in the mirror. Each time I spoke, I changed the pitch in which my tone was spoken. It took a few times before I found one that sounded natural. Najin soon came and pounded on my bedroom door. "Hurry up in there!"

I sighed and walked to the door, opening it, making her fall into my room. "What's your problem, Najin?"

She rubbed her head and stood up, "We just have to meet up with Naname's squad. And they meet very soon."

"Ever since you talked to Naname the other day, you've been mean, sister," I said trying to talk to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, questioning me. Her eyes showed anger and yet confusion to me. I had a way about me that could understand what was going on deep within a person.

"I mean, you are just not being yourself. You're acting like you are not my sister. That's all."

She stood back and fixed her hair, doing the tiger seal to transform into her disguise. "Well, of course I'm not your sister now." She was showing me her fake smile, which I could see through any day.

"You know what I mean, Najin." I continued into the kitchen. Every day Mom was seeming to get bigger.

"I want you girls to be safe, please," Hinata pleaded with us.

"Of course mom. We'll be fine. You just worry about not having the baby before we get back," I said rubbing her swollen belly.

She smiled and blushed, "Oh I won't! He's not even due for a few more months still."

I laughed, "Well, he's wanting to say 'Hello World' right now, with the way he's kicking."

Najin was still acting secluded, which was making our mother mad. And Mom never get's mad.

"Najin, you protect your little sister, you understand me?" There was something about mom's tone that made Najin straighten up, if even for a moment. "Yes ma'am."

We continued out to meet Naname's squad at the ANBU headquarters. I had never been in there myself and it was very exciting. "Do not speak unless spoken to, Kumera," Najin said to me.

I saluted her with my usual attitude, to which she just rolled her eyes. There were so many ninja here and they were all wearing they're masks. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Naname appearing behind us. "Yes you will be given a mask of your own, no choice." Najin turned around and hugged her friend. I could sense that even the hug was one of fake happiness. "We're here. We should be going, correct? Who else is going with us?" Najin's questions were returned with a smile hidden behind the mask. I had secretly activated my byakugan so I could tell what her friend's face looked like. Concern. Confusion. Pride. Oh boy, Naname was sure full of emotion today. I couldn't tell whether or not if it was because of being with my sister again on a mission or afraid the mission would fail because of me.

A male ninja showed up and showed me to the mask room. "I know you were told by Naname that you wouldn't have a choice - well part of that is true. We have to have a mask to fit your disguised face as well as testing your ability to hold the doppelganger."

I nodded, listening to how I was supposed to hold the disguise for more than 5 hours. Long enough to go to the rendezvous and back so we're not recognized by any spies along the route. "Do you have any questions for me before I test your chakra control?" the male ninja asked me.

I shook my head no before he started the jutsu to test my control. I felt a tingling in my body from the chakra levels being changed constantly to check on the stability of my disguise. After it was all over, he handed me a mask, "Here. Your own mask. Remember, it's just on loan, so don't let it get destroyed." I took it from him and put it on, before looking in the mirror next to the door to check it out. A wolf style gold mask - special for sure.

He led me back out to see my sister. She was shocked to see the mask, before she looked at her own. "Wow, that's even better than mine," she admitted.

"Oh don't worry, Najin. You'll be receiving a newer one after this mission, per my order," Naname said. Najin gritted her teeth at the notion and that's when I realized what the hell she was so mad about. I smirked. _"So Naname is now Najin's boss, heh heh,"_ I thought to myself. I got the worst glare of my life from my sister. She must have heard me grunt from my smirk.

Soon enough we were on our way. Half way to the rendezvous point, I could sense spies hiding out. They must be evaluating to see who we were. I was trying to conceal my massive amount of chakra, which was causing a strain on my body. "Keep calm," Najin said to me. I nodded and we continued about our way. We made it to the rendezvous and were met by a Hidden Rain ANBU, tailed by ten or so other ninja.

"I am Commander Jenju Ookuza. Do you have the message from the Alliance Military?" He held his hand out while Naname handed him the scroll. He opened it up and cackled. "Look at this, Menoza. They think this will make us stop our progression. Tell your leaders that there is no deal and we will take Konohagakure by the end of the week!" He turned around, but stopped in his tracks. "That chakra. No it couldn't be." He continued on his way but now before stopping to whisper into one of his ninja's ears.

It was at that moment that we were attacked. "Squad Formation! Delta Niner!" Naname shouted orders and everyone jumped into defensive action. I didn't know what Delta Niner was and had to follow my sister's moves for once. I did the hand signs for my new jutsu, but she stopped me, "If they find out who you are, we're done for!"

"They already know who we are!" I shouted back. I had to let down my doppelganger jutsu to activate my byakugan so my jutsu would be stronger.

"It is the Uzumaki girl!" the commander shouted. "Capture her alive!" He pulled out his own sword and it split into numerous blades. "Ninja Art: Serrated Air Jutsu!" The blades darted at us and we had to dodge.

"Run Kumera! We'll catch up!" Naname shouted at me.

"No! I'm here to fight!" I did the hand signs and bottled up a majority of my chakra, building it. "Scorch Style: Burning Sky Barrage!" I sent forth a flaming wind storm towards the enemies, making them run in the opposite direction. Even though they had evaded the jutsu, some of them had gotten caught up in it, their skin burning. Najin was shocked and grabbed my arm to stop the jutsu, making me run with her. The rest of our squad ran in retreat, making double time back to the Hidden Leaf. "Where in the hell did you learn that, Kumera?!" My sister was truly confused by my jutsu.

"I made it up. It's my own one of a kind. Why?" I was confused at why she was shocked.

Naname caught up with us, taking lead, "It's because Style has been thought lost for decades. You just made yourself a more valuble target." I was shocked hearing this as we continued on our way.

We made it back and went straight to Lord Hokage. Naname knelt down before him as we appeared in his office, "It was an ambush. No deal reached, Lord Hokage."

"As I thought. Tell your fellow commanding officers in the ANBU, prepare for war," he said in response.

Naname nodded and left. I was about to do the same before my sister held me there. "She knows Scorch Style," Najin explained.

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"Scorch Style! How in the hell does she know that?!"

I was trying to get out of my sister's grip, "Just...let me explain! I found a scroll on how to combine fire and wind nature chakras and that's what came of it. What's the big problem?"

He shook his head, "There isn't a problem, Kumera. It's just now we have an even higher priorty to protect you both. That's what this is for."

I looked away, feeling as if I had caused an issue for the ninja in the alliance. "May I be excused, Lord Hokage?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

I ran out heading home. Hinata looked at me when I walked in, "Back so soon? Why do I smell smoke on your clothes?"

I didn't even answer her. I never ignore my mother, but this time I was. I went into my room and shut the door hard. I fell on the bed, pissed about what had happened. "It's all because of me. Why do they want me so bad? Is the Kyuubi that much of a valuble target? Or is it that I'm the daughter of the Hokage?"

The Alliance was notified of what had occurred and told to be ready to head out the next day. All the ninja from the Hidden Cloud and the Hidden Sand counted kunai and shuriken, gathered summoning scrolls to seal ninja tools away for transportation.

"So she's a Scorch Style user, like Pakura of the Hidden Sand was?" Gaara said speaking to Naruto.

"Yes, apparently. She mixed her wind chakra with fire nature," Naruto said with his head in his hands.

"I see. We can't keep her pinned up. Her jutsu could help us out the-"

"I know, Gaara. But I cannot risk losing her. Hinata would kill me if I said to put her out in the field. She is only 13," Naruto said, really not wanting to listen to reason.

"Well, you didn't listen when we tried protecting you during the Fourth Great Ninja War either, and we won," the Kazekage spoke. "What will happen if we don't have her for this one?"

"It's not for discussion right now, Gaara," Naruto said showing him out of his office.

"The Alliance will stand strong if they know who they're fighting for. You should tell them, Lord Hokage," Gaara said walking away.

Naruto threw the scroll with his message in it against the window, not sure of what to do.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of the Fourth Shrine

**Chapter Nine : The Battle of the Fourth Shrine - Kumera Joins the Fight.**

The rest of the evening went by pretty melancholy. I was in my room most of the evening sitting on my bed looking out the window at the sky. I watched as the sun set over the horizon and couldn't believe how much of a fool that my family had made me feel like. So what if I had discovered a way to make a new jutsu? A lot was expected of me and I was actually living up to expectations considering I'm the daughter of an Uzumaki and a Hyuuga. I shook my head in disbelief as my mind raced with the thoughts of war. The army of Amegakure would soon be knocking on our front door, so to speak and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked over at my bookshelf and pulled off a few titles. I had bought a few of the books from the village library that were on secret techniques and other things. I looked through the pages only to find that I was soon bored. "Gah! Why do they expect so much of me and then when I give them what they've been wanting, they look down on me?!"

I threw the book to the other side of the room only to see it landed at the feet of my mother. "I see you are having a moment, huh?" the beautiful Hyuuga said as she walked into my room. I turned around on my bed and continued looking out the window. I felt her walking up behind me and then sitting on the bed next to me. "Well, your father isn't speaking to me either, so this isn't a surprise." She put her hand on my head and ran her fingers through my hair. "Kumera," she continued. "You are a very special child and I know that you think the whole world expects a bunch from you. But right now, it's just me wanting what is best for you."

I listened intently as she continued. "Your sister told me that you've learned a new jutsu. I think that is great news to hear, my baby girl." I turned towards her slightly, laying my head on her shoulder. My arm was against her belly as I felt my baby brother kick. I looked down at her growing bump before she pulled my chin up to look her in the eyes. "I believe in you, Kumera. You just have to believe in yourself and believe in what you know you can accomplish."

I looked back at the window, "I know, Mom. But it seems like I'm a bother to Dad. It's like I'm a constant annoyance or topic of conversations. My sister is now hating me because I know something she doesn't. For cripes sake! I just wanted to prove to Lord Hokage himself that I'm not just a failure!"

Hinata looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "You are not a failure in his eyes, Kumera. In fact, you remind him a lot of himself and that's what terrifies him. He knows how he was and just wants you to be better than that, that's all."

"I just don't know. I want to take part in this war and help stop the Amegakure army, but I'm not sure if he'll let me," I admitted to her.

She stood up, a bit wobbly because of the large baby bump, "You'll find out soon enough that you will be allowed in the fight. Just not right now. You still have training to do." She walked to the door and turned back around, "But you hear me - if you get into too much trouble, you come straight home from the war." She walked out the door and I felt a warmness inside me. They're wanting me in the war? They want me to fight too? I jumped off of my bed and did a little dance in my room. "I'll prove to them! I'll prove to them all that I can be somebody!"

Hinata had paused outside the door to hear her daughter. She smiled as she continued to the bedroom to sleep.

 _ **The next day...**_

"Morning, Kumera!" Akeno said meeting up with me.

"Hi, Akeno," I said throwing shuriken into the practice log at the training field.

"I heard you would be fighting alongside us in the war," my friend said picking up extra shuriken to toss with me.

I looked to him as I picked up more of the weapons and began tossing them, "Yeah, guess they decided they needed a strong somebody to fight off those asses from the Hidden Rain."

Akeno laughed as he walked over to the log to pull out some of the throwing stars, "Yeah, that can't be it."

I huffed at the notion that he was laughing and threw a star that just missed the top of his head. "Oops," I said chuckling.

"Hey now! That's not cool!" Akeno said as he threw the shuriken back in my direction to which I had to block with my kunai attack.

"Children...both of you are children," we heard from behind the tree near the field. We stopped and looked in the direction only to see Kunji with three butterflies on his head.

"We're not children, we're...um...Kumera help me out here," Akeno said picking up the weapons again.

"Yeah, we're big time ninja! You're just butterfly boy," I said, teasing my squad member.

"Hmph..." Kunji huffed as he turned to go place one of the butterflies on the flower near us.

"Seems like you guys are busy training as usual this morning," another voice said before the person appeared before us.

"Morning, Kitami-sensei!" Akeno said before picking up a kunai to block my attacks with shuriken. I started throwing them at him at a fast speed, my byakugan activated to enchance my throwing. "Hey no fair! You're using visual jutsu!"

I laughed as I kept throwing them. He was having a tough time keeping up until I threw the last one. We were panting now as we stopped for a moment. Kitami-sensei was looking at us, shaking her head. "Active as usual." Then she glanced over at Kunji who was knelt down to a bunch of flowers, which made her look at him weird. "Well, at least you two are."

I stopped to pick up the shuriken and began sharpening them on a stone, "So what brings you here, sensei?"

Kitami-sensei looked over at me and leaned against a tree, "Well, it seems that I'm to lead you three as a last resort team because of your specializations during the war."

"Last resort team? What does that mean?" Akeno said handing me more of the shuriken to sharpen.

She pulled out a book and flipped over to her saved spot, "It's because of fact that there will be many losses in the war and you three are skilled in different styles and will be brought in if an opportunity arises that our military cannot make it through a battle, you three will be the battle deciders."

"So we'll be a clean up crew?" Kunji said looking over at her.

"No, not entirely. Just a finishing squad," Kitami-sensei said looking at the three of us.

I thought about it for a moment. Our squad would consist of us being there to help only when things got to be their worst. "Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe we are capable of that?" I said asking her.

She looked over her book at the three of us while we eagerly awaited her answer. She closed her book and put it back into her kunai pouch. "I don't see why you wouldn't be capable. You three are quick on your toes and quick to take action. That's why you three were chosen by Lord Hokage himself."

Her words echoed in my mind as I heard her speak. "Chosen by him?" I thought to myself.

Kitami-sensei turned to walk off. "We leave for the battlefield at first light tomorrow. Be ready to march out with the rest of the ninja fighting."

"Yes ma'am!" we all said at the same time.

 _ **On the battlefield...**_

"I don't know if I can do this," Akeno said sitting down on the ground.

"Pull yourself together. We're needed for once! We can do this," I said holding out my hand for him to hold while he got up.

Kunji was just as quiet as ever while we stood watching the battles unfold before our eyes. We were waiting for the signal from Kitami-sensei that we would be needed. So far, everything was going just fine. Not many casualties as we sat there before the Fourth Shrine. "We'll be needed soon enough. Lord Gaara's squadron is taking heavy fire," Kunji said speaking up.

I activated my byakugan and looked towards the battlefield. Many ninja were falling from the different jutsus cast by the Amegakure nin. "There's so many. Who knew that there were that many people in the Hidden Rain," I said scanning the battle. I saw how the ninja near Gaara were brought forth to stop the onslaught of weaponry before it were to hit the Kazekage. "Those must be the specially chosen to fight for him," I said pointing them out to Akeno.

"Yeah, they look bad ass," he said as he stood up to get a better look.

But even as the line of alliance ninja was advancing, the battle was taking too long and more ninja started to fall at the hands of the ninja from the Hidden Rain. I kept watching as many of them fell and their chakra signs disappeared. I couldn't handle looking at the ninja dying before us and yet, I couldn't look away. The fire within me was burning to stop this madness. We received the signal from Kitami-sensei just as one of the ninja protecting Lord Gaara fell, allowing an opening before the Kazekage. "Go!" I screamed out, teleporting to stop the barrage of kunai from attacking the leader of the Hidden Sand. I blocked every single weapon as I began weaving the hand signs for my jutsu. "Scorch Style: Crimson Skyfall!" I screamed out my jutsu sending flaming kunai with a red mark on them at the enemy. Akeno appeared behind me and combined his attack with my own. "Ninja Art! Shuriken of Blue Blazes!" He sent thousands of shuriken that were summoned in thin air at the enemies, forcing them back. "Human Expansion Jutsu!" Kunji screamed out as he grew to a massive size, taking out several ninja with a single swipe of his hand. The forces from Amegakure were retreating for the time being while we surveyed the damage and loss during this one fight.

Akamo was panting as we stood there, "That was just one fight..one...just one.."

I put my hand on his shoulder as I looked at the enemy ninja leaving to regroup. "Yeah. We're going to be needed a lot."

Lord Gaara appeared behind us and bowed, "Thank you. I knew you three would come in handy. I'm glad Naruto Uzumaki listened to my pleas and allowed you to join the fight."

Kitami-sensei showed up and nodded her approval. "I seconded that motion put forth by Lord Kazekage and I see that my opinion was not put to waste."

I looked at the two of them and then saw my father on the horizon behind us. He for once had a smile on his face. I didn't know if he was proud or not, but it was a smile. My sister was next to him as they headed our way. But as Akamo said, this was just one fight. In war, there are many more. And many more chances to show the world the Alliance still stands strong.


	10. Chapter 10:Battle of Rah'ji Castle

**Chapter Ten : Battle of Rah'ji Castle - The Fire Sage Reincarnate**

With each passing moment, the heat of war was rising and everyone was in the midst of battle. "Damn, it's going to take a lot to knock back this enemy," I panted, admitting that this was a tough fight. The fact that the war was truly about me and the Amegakure army trying to take control of the nine tails within me, I knew that it was only a matter of time before I was overwhelmed. My teammates had never had to deal with anything this high on the scale before. I looked to my teammates and saw Akamo panting from exerting so much chakra. "Try to reserve your chakra, Akamo.." I said moving towards him.

"I understand," he responded. "This is too much. I don't think we were ready for this."

Kunji looked to us both, "Well, too late to turn back now. We have to make the most of it," he said jumping off to fight another ninja.

I looked back at Lord Gaara and noticed he was getting healed by one of the medical ninja. I saw that my dad was coordinating some attacks before joining the fight on his own. I continued my way and fought who I ran across. I pulled out a special chakra blade and focused my chakra on it to begin slicing at the enemies. We were nearing the next battle site and would most certainly have to deal with a lot more Amegakure ninja.

"There's Rah'ji Castle. Make your stand here!" Kitami-sensei said appearing behind us. We turned to look at the castle, which was made of blackened stone and the entrance had a giant red jewel on the door. There is no one that can enter the castle since it was sealed by the Sage of Six Paths back after it was built. He and the Fire Sage created the jewel on the door to turn anyone that tried to enter into stone. It is rumored that numerous weapons are stored there, while others rumor that a strong demon spirit is sealed within the walls.

"We can't retreat in there even if we need to, can we, Kitami-sensei?" I looked to our sensei asking her the question.

Kitami looked up at the castle, "No. It is a death trap."

I continued to look up at the massive building. My glance was stopped mid-way as I saw a kunai carrying a paper bomb whiz by our heads. It exploded behind us forcing us forward. As the dust settled, I looked up and saw numerous ninja heading out way. "Battle formation!" I screamed out as I jumped back. I saw Akamo's face covered by shrapnel. "No...No!" I exclaimed looking over at him. I ran to his side, "I'm blind.. I'm blind!" he screamed out trying to look around. I placed my arm under him and lifted him up. "Kunji! Give us cover! I have to get him to the medical corp!" I screamed out as he jumped up and used his expansion jutsu to give us room to run. I carried Akamo away and found Sakura Haruno. "Lady Sakura...it's Akamo.." I said sitting him down. Her head turned around so fast seeing her son sitting there. She left the other ninja she was tending to and began tending to her son. "Oh no, his eyes.." she said using her medical ninjutsu to check his body. "They're full of shrapnel." My friend was screaming in pain as she continued to try to pull the shrapnel from him. "Lady Sakura, I have to return," I said before turning to Akamo. "I will win this war, don't you worry." I jumped up and ran off.

The battle was turning south and the sun was starting to set. We would never be able to battle in the midst of night. I looked around for my father and found him battling a few ninja. "We have to retreat, Dad. We have to go to the castle!" He turned around after thrusting a Rasengan into the enemy, "We can't, Kumera. It's forbidden!"

"We have no other choice," I said looking at the approaching ninja from the enemy nation. "I'll go secure it."

"No Kumera!" he screamed after me. I continued on, running up to the door and standing before it. I looked around for a switch of some kind but all that was there was the giant red jewel. I looked directly at it as it began to glow. I was awaiting to be turned to stone but the door opened after a crimson glow surrounded me.

"Ku-Kumera?" Kitami-sensei said appearing behind me. "Y-You are the incarnate of the Fire Sage?! You?!" she said with my father appearing behind her.

I turned towards them and looked on at the battlefield. "Look here," my voice boomed out against the encroaching darkness. "Retreat to the castle!" My voice echoed to all our alliance ninja as they turned and started to run towards the castle. Everyone retreated after knocking back the enemy. I motioned for Naruto to run inside before hand and I walked backwards seeing the Amegakure ninja rushing towards the building. I thrust my hand forward sealing the door in front of me as the glow disappeared from around my being, my body collapsing from the mass of power leaving me. "I...wow..." I said before my dad appeared behind me.

"You could be the one to turn this war around," he said kneeling next to me. "You could be the key to finding the secret of the castle." My eyes widened hearing his words. I couldn't believe it. The sun was down now and the medical corp had moved with everyone else and were healing those wounded. The next day would have to be the change of the war. We would have to win and I'm the one to save us all.


	11. Chapter 11:In the Midst of War 1

**Chapter Eleven : In the Midst of War - Part One - The secret is within the tomb?**

First I'm told that I have the nine tails within me and then I'm told that I'm the reincarnate of some guy that sealed this refuge that we're in. My mind was racing as I sat away from the alliance ninja. I was by myself at this point and couldn't stand to be around anyone right now. I was so confused. What good could I be? The key to ending the war? The war just started and now to find out that I'm to save us all. My father is the savior of the world, not me.

I sat there for a while and looked around to see that there were many people injured from the attacks by the Hidden Rain. My heart was burdened by the fact that this was was to protect me and my sister. I couldn't believe that everyone was depending on me to save them. I couldn't even save myself at this point if I had to. I stood up and jumped down from the place I had been at and decided to find my sister. I had to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Kitami-sensei right now, she was busy coordinating ninja for tomorrow's attack against Amegakure. My Dad was busy talking to Lord Kazekage and Lord Raikage. Akamo was injured and being healed by Lady Sakura. My three man team was now down to just two. Kunji and I couldn't handle everything by ourselves. We'd try, but in the end it would end up being a failure.

I walked around and found Najin standing in the corner away from everyone. Her arms were crossed and she was in a foul mood. "Najin, can I talk to you?" I said walking up to her.

"Oh, isn't it the savior of the war..." she said looking away from me. I huffed looking at her, "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be any of this! It's just as much a surprise to me as it is to you - and you are in ANBU!" She glared at me with her eyes as I looked to her continuing my rant, "Let me finish before you start talking, big sister! I am tired of you shunning me. I have always looked up to you and now that I'm higher than you on the totem pole, you're pissed! Get off of my back and help me sometimes! I am not ready for any of this and need my sister to support me during this time. When you're ready to talk to me and not be pissed, then come find me."

I turned my back and started to walk away when she grabbed my shoulder. "Kumera...listen." I turned back to look at her. Her face looking somber as she looked to me. "I never thought that you'd be the one to get Dad's approval for anything. I've always been the prodigy and when it turns out that you have a special ability or a special purpose...I became jealous." I could tell that her voice was sincere as she spoke.

"You...jealous of me?" I said pointing at her.

"Shut up, it's not easy for me to say this stuff, now listen or I won't help you again," Najin said as she turned away. "I know a bit more history of this place and I know where you can get more power to turn the tide of this war."

I watched as she walked over to a panel on the wall, "What do you mean, Najin?" I walked over with her and watched as she turned a dial and pressed it in. The wall slid to the side and revealed a staircase going down. "The secret is down there," she said pointing and leading me down the stairs. I saw numerous coffins lining the area as we descended into the tomb.

"The secret is in the tomb?" I questioned her. I was hesitant but I continued to follow my sister. She was the smartest one among the ANBU ninja after all. She walked over to an area in the wall and reached in, pulling out a scroll. "This is a summoning scroll. It summons the spirit of the Fire Sage."

I looked to it and took it from her hand, unrolling it as I looked at the numerous words scattered throughout the parchment. "How am I supposed to unlock the secret?" I held it out to her and she placed her hand on the back of my neck, causing my Byakugan eyes to shift. "What the hell?!" I screamed out as I stood there. I felt a high power of energy flowing through me. I found a golden dish to the side and wiped the dust away to look. My eyes were reddish black with my Byakugan centered in the middle. I could see more things around me, even through the thickness of the walls.

"Your Kyuubi powers are reacting nicely," Najin said as she turned to the side watching to make sure no one else came down the stairs.

"Why are you doing this? What is this supposed to accomplish?" I was freaking out. My eyes had never been that way in all my life. I looked back to the scroll and could read hidden text, blended among the regular writing. _"The daughter of a savior will come to the aid of many humans from many lands. My reincarnate will make herself clear when the time comes for her to be one with the world."_

"I don't understand it...Gah!" I screamed out before a black shadow surrounded me. Najin looked at the spectacle before her and gasped, covering her face from the glow emitting from me. My body was cloaked in at grey dress before my eyes glowed brighter than before. I could sense my consciousness fading. _"I am the Fire Sage of the World. It has been many millenia since I made an appearance in this world and I am here to save the humans of this world yet again. My spirit flows through this young woman and will aid in her abilities. She is of great purpose and will be known by many for centuries."_ The spirit of the Fire Sage disappeared within my body before my consciousness came back and my eyes were still glowing.

"I believe you are ready," Najin said before walking up the stairs. "I will alert Lord Hokage of the new development. Come up when you're ready." She disappeared up the stairs as I watched her walk away. I looked back at my reflection in the gold dish. My eyes were still the red form. "What is the meaning of this?" I questioned.

 **"Heh heh, you are just now awakening my power. Amazing,"** a voice said within me. I was shocked to hear it and looked around. "W-who is there?" I said, my voice quivering.

 **"Do not be afraid. I am known as Kurama. I am here to help you,"** it spoke to me.


	12. Chapter 12:In the Midst of War 2

**Chapter Twelve : In the Midst of War - Part Two - History repeats and The Rain Retreats**

"Where is your sister?" Naruto questioned Najin as she came up the staircase. Najin shrugged and then looked to him.

"She's busy finding her true self down those stairs," she said as she walked off. Naruto was concerned for Kumera's safety and could sense the chakra emanating from deep within the tomb. He turned to grab Najin, "Whatever have you done. Where is she, Najin?" Najin looked to him as she turned back towards him.

"The child prodigy is down the stairs I said. She's learning the truth behind her strength. There is nothing to worry about." She pulled away from him as he turned to look back down the entrance to the tomb. He was hesitating to go down there. If what Najin said was true, then should he interrupt? He sat at the door awaiting Kumera's arrival at the entrance.

"What do you mean that you're Kurama? How in the hell could you be within me? I have heard of it being a possibility, but damn it. What do you want with me? I'm no savior to this world." I questioned, rushing with my voice. It was all very new to me. I continued to look at my reflection. I was amazed at how the spirit of the Fire Sage had changed my appearance. Would this be a lasting effect?

The voice within laughed deeply before it continued to speak. **"Do you question my truth? Do you question yourself? Oh you have no faith in my ability, now do you? You jump in asking questions just like the brat that became Hokage. A part of me is within him, the rest is within you and your emotionless sister."**

I saw my eyes in the reflection, the same center of my Byakugan surrounded by a blood red and onyx black pool. I thought about what the beast within me was saying. "I am just questioning the idea of me being the savior, that is all." I could feel my chakra still growing as I stood there. My consciousness was still the same so I wasn't passing out from the increasing power flowing within me.

 **"Ha ha, I see you are just as naive as he was. But being the daughter of my host poses a problem to your way of life, yes? It seems that even now, the war outside the wall is being placed upon your shoulders and yours alone. What if you die, hmm? Is that one of your concerns? There is truly nothing to be worried about,"** Kurama spoke with sarcasm and yet understanding. He was truly not the beast he had been so many years ago - Naruto had truly changed him with kindness and friendship.

With the power flowing within me, I could sense those that were injured upstairs. I could sense all the chakra surrounding me, from all my friends and those of the Alliance. As my power expanded, I could even sense the enemy Amegakure Ninja surrounding the gate of the Castle. They were trying to get in. If they managed to break down the gate, we would be at a disadvantage considering we weren't regrouped yet. That's when a question arose in my thoughts. "Kurama. Would you be willing to help me? To fight with the Fire Sage spirit that has taken hold of my being?"

The Nine Tails thought about the proposition for a little while before he finally spoke up. **"I believe that your doubt in whether or not I would help has hurt me. I feel hurt. Ha ha, but do not worry, child of the blonde brat. I will help you in anyway that I can. Shall we get started? The sun is soon to rise."**

I turned to go up the stairs. My body was now beginning to be surrounded by the red chakra that came with being a host for the Kyuubi. I walked up the stairs and was greeted by my father. His eyes were wide as he looked to me.

"You've...you've attained such power," he said as he stepped back. I looked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I walked past him and headed to the entrance of the Castle. Everyone that wasn't injured stood and started to stand behind me, to support me. I turned to them and motioned for them to stay. "Do not come with me, until I have given the signal."

The Alliance ninja were murmuring to each other as they looked around. They were confused as to why they were staying behind. They wanted to fight, but this was my fight at this moment. I would try to reason with the leader but if he didn't want to be reasoned with, that's when I would need the Alliance behind me.

I walked out of the Castle and turned to look at the Hidden Rain ninja. They gasped and were chattering among themselves as they looked to me. They stepped back seeing me. Some were exclaiming that they were seeing a ghost, a spirit. While others were starting to charge me, throwing kunai and shuriken to try and hit me. I raised my hand up with the Nine Tails chakra extending from my hand and blocked every attack they threw at me. The enemy ninja looked with anger as their attacks were stopped so easily. I turned towards them and opened my eyes. My Byakugan was activated with the Kyuubi eyes as I focused on each of them. I then inhaled deeply as I charged at them. My power was overflowing at this point. I had so much at my hand. I could feel the Fire Sage power flowing and blending with the red chakra, creating a purple chakra surrounding me. I dodged every jutsu they threw at me. I continued to fight my way through the Amegakure army, making my way to the leader. I wasn't even exhausted. The ninja were being knocked back as they knew that they were being defeated. Some even decided to leave their posts once their jutsus had been stopped.

I arrived before the leader, numerous ninja surrounding him, protecting him. I stood on the battlefield before him, seeing that other ninja were starting to surround me. "Haikarumu of the Salamander! I come before you as a negotiator, as a person of reason. Please stand down and answer for your crimes against the other nations!" My voice was mixed with that of Kurama and the Fire Sage, strong and fierce. The leader did nothing but laugh out loud as he jumped down before me.

"What makes you think that you intimidate me?! You are nothing but a stupid ninja from that blasted Konohagakure, nothing but a child. Just because you gain some ignorant power does not make you above me!" He thrust his fist out and attempted to hit me, his fist covered in poison as he opened his hand to reveal poison bombs. I jumped back and threw a giant Rasengan in his direction, causing him to dodge and my attack hitting the ground, knocking back the ninja that had surrounded me, injuring them.

"Turn away and we will overlook it all!" I pleaded with Haikarumu, but he wouldn't listen. He kept coming at me with numerous attacks, all poison based. I dodged as many as I could. My power was starting to wain as I noticed I had been hit with one of his poison kunai. "Kurama. I'm..." I startled as I looked around. I then felt a power surge within me.

 **"Do not worry. I'm here. Fight forward, charge him! Do not give up!"** Kurama shouted within me. I fought on and charged the leader of the Hidden Rain, sending numerous Rasengans flying at him. "Multiple Rasengan Barrage!" I shouted as the Kyuubi chakra extended and sent forward the strong chakra forms at him. Haikarumu was amazed and tried to dodge out of the way but he was struck by every single one of them.

I collapsed on the ground after that attack and saw the Leader of the Hidden Rain dead on the ground before me. The poison within me was starting to take control. I felt myself fading. "I'm sorry..." I said before I started to fall over. I was caught by Kitami-sensei. She was holding me up. "Do not be sorry. You ended the war, Kumera." I looked up into my sensei's eyes before I passed out, a smile on my face. The Fire Sage chakra had left me and was hovering above.

 ** _"I am no longer concerned with the future generation. The generations that have come and gone with time are being surpassed by other greater ninja. My work here is done."_** With that, the Fire Sage's spirit retreated to the Castle as the gate was once again sealed. The Alliance Ninja were outside as they surrounded Kumera at this point. They were all cheering as they watched the Amegakure ninja retreating. Their purpose for fighting had defeated their leader and they were chased away by strong jutsu sent forth from the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Cloud village. Their resolve brought back by the strength Kumera had shown.


	13. Chapter 13: Peace Returns

**Final Chapter ~ Chapter Thirteen : Peace Returns - Birth of Another Uzumaki.**

 ***Yawns*** "What's going on?" I said sitting up in bed. My body was quite tired as I looked around the room. It seemed that I was in the hospital. I looked to my left and saw a familiar face.

"Well, now if the Savior of Nations isn't awake," Kitami-sensei said as she looked to me, putting down her book. I turned and sat on the edge of the bed looking to her.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned.

"Oh, about a week or so. I don't really remember," she said placing her book into her back pouch. "How do you feel?"

I attempted to stand up, my legs weak from being out so long. "Oh I feel great. Best sleep ever. Wait, did the war end?! How's Akamo?! My mother hasn't had the baby yet right?!" I was full of questions at this moment. I wasn't quite sure how everything was going.

"Whoa, hold on now. Everything is fine. Akamo lost his right eye due to the battle, but he's probably going to have surgery to replace it. The war ended. Amegakure ninja are being forced to comply with court proceedings. And Lady Hinata has not had the baby yet." Kitami-sensei smiled as she looked to me. "Anything else?"

I looked to her as I smirked. "No, that's all." I finally got my bearings as I started to walk around the room. A week? Was I really out that long. The last thing I remember is I became the living embodiment of the Nine Tails and the Fire Sage. Then I woke up in the hospital. What did I really do? I didn't want to question it anymore at this point. Everything seemed fine and the war was over.

As I was on the other side of the room getting dressed, a knock came at the door. "Kitami, how's everyth-Oh Kumera, you're up.." It was Najin coming in and leaned against the wall. "I was just coming to see if you had woken up yet."

"Yeah, I'm up. What's wrong?" I said as I pulled up the zipper of my hoodie.

Najin smirked as she looked to me. "A majority of the village people have recommended you for a position within ANBU headquarters. Everyone seems to know now that you were the one that changed the war."

I looked to her and then to Kitami-sensei. "Me? In the ANBU? You can't be serious."

Najin rolled her eyes as she looked back to me, "Yeah I'm serious. Or I wouldn't be here. Now come, I need to get you signed up for orientation." I was surprised to say the least as I was whisked away by my sister, my sensei in tow as we headed down to the ANBU base.

There were many ninja there as they watched me be hustled into a room. "Stay here," Najin said. "I'll be right back." Kitami-sensei was standing there with me as she pulled out her book again.

I looked to her with a questioning look on my face, which she replied with a silent shrug. Soon there were a few ninja that came back in with my sister. One of them placed a sword, an ANBU mask and a pendant necklace on the table before me. Najin motioned for the ninja to speak. "These are what you are to guard with your pride. The sword is issued for ANBU ninja only, no one else is to have it. Same goes for the mask. When on missions, you are to conceal your identity with it, protecting the sanctity of Konohagakure as you fight alongside your comrades."

I looked to the items before me and picked up the pendant. "What is this for?" I questioned.

The ninja looked to me before he moved back, allowing Najin to walk forward. "As per my conversation with Lord Hokage, you are to wear this at all times - to suppress the enormous amount of chakra that flows within you. It is needed not only for your safety, but for the ninja working around you." She undid the top button on her blouse to remove a similar piece of jewelry. "This is mine. Since we are special ninja with strong abilities, we are to wear these while working in the ANBU."

Everything was rushing through my head at this point as I looked around at them all. Kitami-sensei's gaze was now on me as I looked back to the items before me. "So, why am I being chosen for the ANBU?" I really wanted to know. I didn't think I even belonged in this. I hadn't even be given the Jounin exam that I needed to reach this far. What had I done?

"Isn't it obvious?" Najin stated. "You're of special importance to the Hidden Leaf. Why not make it where you could use your abilities and enhance them further?"

I looked to Kitami-sensei. "You approve of this? I won't be on the squad anymore."

The silver-haired ninja smiled as she looked to me. "Hey, I was one of the ones that put in my recommendation. I think you should go for it."

I looked back to the items before me and picked up the pendant. I placed it over my head and instantly felt it take control of me to a point. "Wow," I said as I stood up. The ninja that had spoken to me before came over and bowed, "Welcome to the ANBU Black Ops." I bowed back in respect before I was taken home by Kitami-sensei.

I walked in the front door, my sister following behind me as I saw my mother. She smiled as she looked to me. Her belly was quite swollen as she attempted to bend over to pick something up. I looked to her and stopped her as I picked it up. "Looks as if you are going to burst, Mom," I joked as I walked over to the fridge to pull out something to eat.

Hinata laughed as she looked to me. "Well, with the action your brother has been giving me today, I believe that he might be getting ready to say hello world." I smiled as I walked over to her and helped her sit down. I pulled out the pendant and showed it to her.

"So you're in the ANBU now? Just like your big sister," she said smiling, gazing up to my sister. Najin shrugged her shoulders as she headed to her room. "Still quiet as usual too. So, what are you going to do now?"

I looked to my beautiful mother and smiled. "Well, since I have been knocked out for a week or so, according to Kitami-sensei...I thought I might go eat at Ichiraku. I think Dad is there about this time." She smiled as she patted my back. "Well, go meet up with him," she said with encouragement in her voice.

I jumped up and grabbed my ANBU sword and mask, heading to the Ramen Shop. I walked in and sure enough, my father was sitting there. I tapped him on the shoulder to which he turned around, mouth full of ramen. "Seems you got started ahead of me, Dad," I chuckled as I sat there. He coughed as he rushed to swallow the ramen, surprised to see me.

He placed his hand on my shoulder as he grinned at me. "Yeah, I heard the news. How does it feel to be an agent?" He continued to devour the food as I thought about an answer. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I really didn't know the whole aspect of why I was made an ANBU agent, but I was and now I had to deal with it.

"I really don't know Dad. I mean, it's sort of sudden. I just woke up a few hours ago after being out a week." I nodded my head in thanks to being served a bowl of ramen as I looked back to him, separating my chopsticks. "I really don't know what to do."

He smiled as he ordered another bowl, placing his hand on my shoulder again. "It will come to you. You'll do fine." I smiled back at him as we sat there eating ramen together.

 _ **Three Days Later...**_

I had gone to the salon within the village and had my hairstyle changed. I decided that I wanted it to be more flat, like my mother's. I also had Temari give me a facial tattoo under my eyes. My parents had said that I was old enough and that it was fine with them. I woke up early this morning and kissed my mother on the cheek before I headed out of the house. Najin was waiting outside to take me to the training grounds to practice my kunai throwing. She was acting like she really didn't want to be there, but she had no choice. She had been chosen to watch over my training as an ANBU ninja. I smiled at her to which she gave me another one of her shrugs, like she really didn't like me. She never has liked me, perhaps that wouldn't change either. I slid my ANBU issued sword into the holder on my back and walked with her. As we walked, I was greeted by many people that expressed their thanks to me, to which I nodded in respect. Najin was getting upset by all the stopping and going, so I just rushed on ahead of her which made her more upset. I smiled the whole way to the training grounds. God, I love pissing off my sister!

"All members of Amegakure captured have been interrogated and are to be held accountable for the actions they caused during the war between the Shinobi Alliance and the Hidden Rain Village," Shikamaru announced to Naruto during a briefing.

Naruto nodded his head as he looked around the room, "That is good news. I am certain that there has been a plan put into place in case another leader rises up within the ranks of Amegakure and attempts to bring war to all again?"

Ino shook her head, "All interrogated were asked of anyone taking the seat of leader there and there doesn't seem to be anyone important enough to be chosen as leader at this time."

Naruto nodded again and stood up. "Thank you for the briefing. I'll be in tou-"

"Lord Hokage!" Sakura said busting into his office. "Lady Hinata is going into labor!"

Naruto sprang into action as he leaped over his desk and out the door with her. A smile showed up on his face as he ran with her. Shikamaru was close behind him as they ran.

"Go alert my daughters! Tell them to come!" Naruto ordered Shikamaru, who quickly nodded and left to go do so.

"Kumera! Throw your kunai better than that! If you hope to rise through the ranks of the ANBU, you're going to need to work on that," Najin said as she leaned against a tree, idly watching me throw kunai at hidden targets.

"Well, it would be so much easier if I had Sharingan, now wouldn't it?" I spouted off as I threw a kunai past her head hitting the target behind her. Her expression was angry until she saw that I had actually bulls-eyed the target.

"Well, you are getting better I would say," the red headed Uzumaki smirked.

"Kumera! Najin!" Akamo said as he walked up to us with Kunji at his side.

"Akamo! You're doing better I see," I said to him as I welcomed him with a hug. "How are you guys doing?"

Kunji shrugged as usual, before he smiled, "I just got told by my dad that he was going to recommend me for jounin next week."

I turned my attention towards him as I hugged him, jumping up and down. "Oh hell! That is the best news ever!"

"Yeah, I'm getting an eye transplant next week since mine was messed up. I wonder if I should go with lavender or turquoise," Akamo said as he leaned up against the tree in deep thought.

I laughed seeing his expression as he stood there. "Oh Akamo. You'll never quit being funny huh?"

He shook his head with a smile, "Nope!"

"Did I say you could stop training, little sister?" Najin spouted off feeling left out of the conversation. "Just because you were the reason the war turned around doesn't mean you can slack off with your friends."

I stuck out my tongue at her as I walked by to pick up each kunai I had thrown. I was walking up on one when Shikamaru jumped in front of me. "Lady Kumera. Lady Najin. Your father sent for you. Lady Hinata is going into labor."

My eyes opened wide as I picked up the kunai, only to release it by jumping up and down, it zooming by my sister's head again - much to her surprise. "Sorry Najin," I said looking to her.

She shook her head as she grabbed my hand to start running, "No time to stop! Let's get a move on!"

I tossed my kunai on the ground, "I'll get those later guys!" I ran behind my sister as we headed to the Hidden Leaf hospital. My mother was about to give birth to our little brother and my heart soared at the thought. I was going to be a big sister for once. The ideas of teaching him all the tricks of the pranks trade and everything filling my mind. Us running from Dad as we ran through the trees, those images running through my brain. We arrived at the hospital and ran up to the floor where she was at. "Mom!" I said bursting through the door.

Najin pulled at my arm stopping me midway as I looked to my mother lying on the bed panting, a smile growing on her face. Our father was standing in the corner as he turned around holding a very pink baby boy, a red tuft of hair on his head.. He walked over to us as I knelt down to look at him. "Oh my gosh! He's so tiny! But dang it, I was hoping he'd look like me this time," I said, my eyes glowing with pride as his sister. Dad moved back over to Mom as she looked to me, "Since you two didn't come up with a good enough name before his birth, we had to combine two of the names you gave us. Tell them, dear." Dad turned his head as he looked to us, "This is your brother, Ichirou."

I turned to Najin who for once in her life had a grinning expression on her face. "So, another Uzumaki huh?" I said with a smirk. That smirk turned into a smile as she walked over to our mother, leaning down to give her a hug.

I walked over to Dad and held out my arms. "May I hold him?" I said with a grin. He nodded and handed him to me. I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and held him tightly. "Ichirou Uzumaki, you're one lucky kid. You've got me for a sister. I'm going to teach you everything. Running from your sensei, painting the monuments, I'm going to take you to Ichiraku!" Everyone laughed as they heard my words to my newborn brother. But it was true, I am going to teach him everything.

 _As the leaves of the world dance slowly in the wind, they grow into beautiful memories and legends. Everyone has a story that makes them legendary. This was my story. Daughter of the Hokage. Savior of nations. I am Kumera Uzumaki._


End file.
